IBC News and Current Affairs announces big changes in news lineup on October 6
October 4, 2014 Vincent Santos, Phoebe Javier, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso of IBC News The latest, hottest and burning news from dedicated team beginning October 6, as the country's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs under the helm of Media ng Bayan, unveils the new changes in award winning newscasts to officially launch its unified ‘all-in’ news programs all throughout the day, with particularly in the tele-radyo morning newscast RadyoBisyon, IBC-13's primetime news program Express Balita, the late-night newscast News Team 13 and news update IBC NewsBreak. In its commitment to provide longer airtime to news and current affairs block, when IBC-13 begins programming with an all-vernacular and all-day newscast line-up, the new standard extra of the network now is the reporters will also say: Isang Bawat Channel, (name of reporter), IBC News or News Team 13. It beefed up its network operations dedicated more airtime for news programs and hourly newsbreaks. Live newsbreaks from remote sites have become the order if the day as developments on news stories are reported on where and when the stories unfold. Live coverages of events and national importance have been given more prominence in terms of more airtime and resources. IBC-13 is the country's number 3 station with our five regular newscasts daily, one weekend report and the newsbreaks from 9 a.m. to 11 a.m., 2 p.m. to 5 p.m., 9 p.m. and 10 p.m. IBC-13 attempted to do all their newscasts in Filipino to compete against the big two networks ABS-CBN and GMA, by all their newscasts in the vernacular. In addition, reports from Radyo Budyong stations will also be aired not only in Quezon City but also in the regional stations to allow a wider array of news and information to the public viewers. Activate its young and aggressive news anchors and 45-strong reportorial teams to deliver the most-compelling and up-to-date stories that matter. Having pioneered the reformatted news operations now being undertaken by the news center of Channel 13 at its Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City will also be replicated in the province and live-pack video, live reports from IBC's radio and TV stations around the country. Dubbed as Ang Bagong Mukha ng Tagapagbabalita. Pambansang Kapinoy, Anumang Oras sa Buong Mundo, Anumang Panahon u''nder Media ng Bayan with the launch of its brand-new tele-radyo news program ''RadyoBisyon which is also aired in the morning (at 10:00AM). Francis Cansino of DZRB, Vivienne Gulla of RPN and Czarinah Lusuegro of IBC, joining forces anew as the main anchors. Keep abreast on the latest headlines will deliver the top stories in and around the country, IBC’s longest-running flagship primetime news program Express Balita (at 6:30PM) now on its 16th anniversary celebration as the multi-awarded female journalist Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran news anchor TG Kintanar as Express Balita anchor man to beat on primetime newscast. Express Balita has been a household name since August 10, 1998 with the afternoon timeslot at 4:30PM. As of 2012, the newscast now aired at 6:30PM in order to compete with rival newscast when IBC News and Current Affairs relaunched what would be the Kapinoy Network’s flagship nationwide primetime newscast. The program has since served the need of viewers for its credibility, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, biased and trusted for years, and later even extended broadcast to include weekends. With a public service segment as Presinto 13 (crime stories), Lingkod Kapinoy, Tulong Kapinoy (rescue and command) and Mission ng Bayan. Know the details behind national issues and get first-hand accounts, rounding up IBC's fortified news program is Lil Mateo for Cooltura (culture) and Coolinarya (food features), Aldczar Aurelio for Ulat Panahon (weather forecast), Georgina Wilson for Showbiz Balita (showbiz and entertainment with the correspondent Mario Dumaual). Monday will also see the rebranding of IBC's regional newscasts into Express Balita brand, delivering the news in the distinct Express Balita style all over the country. Then, wraps up the day’s top headlines in comprehensive journalism for 24-hours with fast, factual, unbiased via the late-night newscast News Team 13 at 11:00PM. Veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. The reporting continues 24/7 as IBC News gets the weekend covered in the primetime weekend newscast Express Balita Weekend (Saturday 6:00PM and Sunday 7:00PM) still be headlined by Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier as they wrap-up the week with stories you shouldn’t miss. On top of these new news programs, hourly news update IBC NewsBreak will also be giving viewers a quick run-down of breaking news and other relevant updates throughout the day during the weekdays (every 9AM to 10AM, 2PM to 5 PM with Jess Caduco and 9PM and 10PM with Karen Tayao-Cabrera) and the weekends (every 2PM and 3PM with Greg Gregorio). With new anchors on board, expect these fortified news programs to continue providing the public with some balanced and unbiased news. “These changes reflect our goal to inject a new dynamism to our newscasts, while still remaining true to our commitment to Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13— the hallmark of IBC News and Current Affairs,” says Head for for News and Current Affairs Maria Ressa. With IBC-13’s new unified ‘all-in’ news programs set to change the landscape of News and Current Affairs programming in the country under Media ng Bayan, viewers can look forward to even more hard-hitting, public service and intriguing news content the entire day on IBC-13, starting this Monday, October 6. IBC News and Current Affairs is determined to be one of Asia's leading news providers by teaming up with the world's best including CNN and Reuters, CNBC Asia, FOX News Channel and BBC World News. RadyoBisyon airs from Monday to Friday at 10:00AM, Express Balita at 6:30PM and News Team 13 at 11:00PM, while IBC NewsBreak airs 9:00AM to 11:00AM, 2:00PM to 5:00PM and 9:00PM to 10:00PM, and Express Balita Weekend airs at 6:00PM every Saturday and 7:00PM every Sunday right after the PBA games on IBC-13. 'IBC News and Current Affairs (kabahagi ng Media ng Bayan)' *IBC TV News and Current Affairs *Pinoy Trese *IBC Regional *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *IBCNews.com *DZTV TeleTrese *IBC News Network (INN 45) *Global IBC *INN International